


in which technoblade adopts an enderman hybrid as his new little brother

by nyxetc



Series: tranquility within the chaos [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff ?, Gen, Ranboo and Niki are siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, apprentice!Niki, i almost added tommy angst but i wont do that to you, mentor!Technoblade, no beta we die like l'manberg on the 6th of january
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxetc/pseuds/nyxetc
Summary: badass niki and techno duo w ranboo as both of their sibling (but hes biologically related to niki and its more like techno adopted him)
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: tranquility within the chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096961
Comments: 11
Kudos: 409





	in which technoblade adopts an enderman hybrid as his new little brother

Technoblade had finally found his people, the people who were always looked over, always the second choice, always taken advantage of.

Niki, lovely Niki, had finally snapped, finally realized that the people of L’manburg didn't have her best interest in mind.

She burned the tree, the L'mantree so full of history, and Technoblade couldn’t be any more proud.

Long ago, Niki had been Technoblade's apprentice, she was his only apprentice that had actually managed to kill him.  
Unfortunately for the people of L’manburg her sweet exterior led people only to believe it was a ludicrous rumor,  
how could the loveable baker that snuck Tubbo and Tommy free snacks when they passed through her bakery be able  
to kill the mighty blood god, it just didn't make sense.

Niki often spoke about her little brother, Ranboo, not anything important but the little things, like how smart and observant he was  
or the numerous pets the young hybrid kept bringing home. 

Technoblade, however, had never met the boy before joining the SMP and even after joining  
the SMP he hadn't met the boy until weeks later, after Tommy had shown up to his house. 

Technoblade had an unsaid gratitude for the boy, he had unknowingly saved Tommy from full insanity. Tommy often spoke of Ranboo with a  
gleam of fondness in his eyes, as he was the only friend who had visited him consistently while in he was in exile.  
About two days after Tommy had arrived at his home Techno was cleaning up around the house and mending any tools and armor he had  
when he heard his brother laughing along with a deep voice. Now on alert Techno unsheathed the axe of  
peace and looked outside to see who his little brother had brought home.

To his surprise there was an enderman hybrid walking alongside his brother. He felt like he knew him somehow, and then he realized that he had similar  
features to Niki, the same ghostly white strands in his hair that she has. His heart ached, as much as he said he didn't have emotions he did care for his  
apprentice and missed her dearly. 

As they got closer Technoblade stepped out of the shadows and startled them both. Tommy quickly introduced them to each other.  
Techno then connected Ranboo to the little boy Niki fondly talked about. This was the first time Technoblade met Ranboo, and since then the two have grown closer, Technoblade telling Ranboo stories about his older sister who had not been seen in the SMP in quite a while.

When Technoblade found out that the young hybrid joined the SMP in search for his older sister he swore to look after the boy until they found her.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, this is my first time so suggestions are very much appreciated !! <3


End file.
